Things You See, the Way You See Them
by LindsOuimet
Summary: A not-so-simple Love story between the Prince of Mirkwood and a chambermaid. Cliche, I know, but I'm having fun writing it. Rated M for chapters to come.


**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing from the mind of Tolkien, unfortunately. Any characters that you don't recognize from the books/movies, are mine, however. **

* * *

Amarie watched in silence from her window as the great palace gates were opened below her. She could see the villagers lining the streets, hear their cheers from where she stood, and craned her neck a bit to see what they were seeing. Soon enough, he came into her view. A lone rider, on a great white stallion came slowly down the path. Even from her place far above the crowd, she could see the worn and weary look on the rider's face. Though he smiled brightly at his people, Prince Legolas was in want of nothing but well deserved rest.

She could not blame him, of course. The war of the One Ring was over, and they, as well as all of Middle Earth had emerged victorious. Had she played a part in this battle, she too would want nothing but time to herself in order to unwind and process all that she had been through.

It had been over a year since the kingdom's fair Prince had set out for Rivendale to deal with matters that would be not be divulged to their people until after the war was in full force. The entire land had worried for Legolas, for the fate of all of their people, without fail until the news of victory had reached their borders just a month before.

She wrung her hands as she saw him dismount his steed and enter the castle doors. She herself had never met the Prince, as she had only been under the Royal family's employ since the Spring. It was Autumn now, and as the crisp, cool air of the season settled over the land, a sense of calm came with it.

Amarie hurried out the door of her chambers, and into the servant's corridors, in order to reach the Prince's room before he finished speaking with his Father, the King. In the time that he had gone, the previous maid assigned to the task of his chambermaid had sailed to the Grey Havens, and the duties now belonged to her. She opened the door and slipped inside, quickly making sure that everything was in place. She opened the curtains to allow the cool night air inside, turned down the quilt that adorned his bed, and drew a hot bath inside the bathing room before taking her post outside the door to await his arrival. She had been under strict instructions to stay, inquire as to whether or not he would like a meal before retiring for the night, and find if there was anything else he would desire before leaving him for the evening.

Thoughts of the great warrior that she had heard stories about ran through her mind, as well as other tidbits she had gathered from other servants in the preceding months. She had heard that not only was he a handsome elf, but a kind-hearted, and gentle being. She only hoped that her new Masters' attitude would not be changed by his recent journey. She stood up straight as she heard the sound of footsteps coming in her direction.

She kept her eyes straight ahead, though she could hear the owner of said footsteps rounding the corner to her right. As they grew closer, she lowered her eyes to the floor, and curtsied deeply. She came up, and, eyes still to the ground, spoke.

"My Lord," she bowed deeper. "I have been instructed to see as to whether or not you require anything, such as meal, before retiring for the night."

She raised her eyes to meet his, and was surprised to find that he was even more handsome than any other elleth had led her to believe. Her heart leapt to her throat as he gave her a small, yet warm smile.

"That would be nice," He said, his voice low and smooth. "I have had mainly Lembas bread for the longest while, with the exception of a few celebratory meals recently. I am craving a good stew."

"Yes, my Lord. I will have it brought up at once."

She was so nervous speaking with him that she hurried off without awaiting any sort of reply. When she returned moments later, armed with a tray filled with a large bowl of hot stew, a glass for wine, with the bottle tucked away in the pocket of her apron, and a large helping of fresh baked bread, she found that the door had been left slightly ajar. With no free hand to knock with, she had no choice but to call out for the Prince, in order to find out if her admittance would be permitted.

"My Lord, I am sorry--" She started, but was cut off when Legolas grabbed the tray from her hands, and held the door open for her hurried her inside.

"I apologize, I did not realize that your hands would be full when you returned. I should have left the door open," He spoke quickly, sitting the tray down on the table nearest the fireplace. She watched as he began to remove the items from their tray and arrange them on the table. She moved forward.

"Please, sir, allow me," She looked up at him and offered a smile. "It is, after all, my job."

Holding his hands up in defeat, Legolas backed away to allow her room near the table. He turned to face the window overlooking the courtyard for a moment, and by the time he turned back to her, she had poured him a glass of wine, and was again in a deep curtsy, her eyes to the floor. He shook his head at the formality of it all.

"Is there anything else that you require this evening, Your Highness?"

"Please do not think me rude, but I was wondering if you could tell me why Elenya is no longer assigned to this position?"

The young elleth before him stood straight, and met his eyes with hers before speaking.

"She sailed to the West not quite a season ago, my Lord. To be at last with her husband."

Legolas smiled, and nodded, "A journey well earned. She has been with me since birth. I am surprised that I did not cause her to sail centuries ago with my antics."

A laugh escaped her lips, and she blushed immediately.

"I am sure you over exaggerate, Your Highness. Is there anything else before you leave?"

"Yes," He stepped forward, and Amarie found that she was very nervous. He stopped a few feet in front of her and her heartbeat was able to return to normal. "Elenya was never required to call me by any sort of formality, and I insist that you follow the same example. It is Legolas, and you may call me that. I would be most appreciative if you did, --"

He paused, and turned a bit red himself.

"I am sorry, but I do not know your name."

"Amarie.'

"Ah," He smiled. "Well, Amarie, I believe that will all for this evening,. Thank you for a very pleasant meal, and do have a good night."

"And the same to you, Your Highn-- Legolas."

As she shut the door quietly behind her, she exhaled deeply, not realizing that she had held her breath for such a long while, smiled nervously, and made her way back to her chambers.

* * *

"Was he not devastatingly handsome?" Amarie's friend Saira asked as they were getting themselves ready for bed in the servants' bathing room. "I've heard the most fabulous stories about his eyes. Tell me, are they true, Amarie?"

She laughed at her friends' excitement over the Prince, and smile brightly.

"They are, Saira. He is a very handsome Prince, indeed."

"And the eyes?" She prodded further.

Amarie turned her back to her friend as she pulled her hair off of her face, as she thought of his eyes. It was true that they had rendered her speechless for a moment with their intense blue coloring, but there was something else. Something about the way that when their eyes had met, an immense feeling of calm had rush through her, yet at the same time caused her insides to jumble and flip.

"The stories of his eyes are true."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review! I have read the books, however, it has been a very long time. I am aware of the fact that not everything that I write is accurate to the word of Tolkien, and I ask that you please take this fanfic for what it is…. Just a fanfic.


End file.
